The present invention relates to window blind assemblies and, more particularly, to a blind assembly particularly well adapted for mounting over doorlights.
Window units incorporating blinds are well known in the prior art. These units include two panes of glass an a blind assembly sandwiched between the two panes. The blind assemblies include mechanisms both for raising and lowering the blinds and for tilting the blind slats. The units include slides or knobs or handles coupled to the mechanisms and accessible from the outside of the unit. When a window unit is especially designed or adapted for installation in a door, the unit is referred to as a doorlight.
Because it is difficult, time-consuming and costly to replace existing doorlights with doorlights having integral blinds, retrofit assemblies have been developed for retrofitting blinds over doorlights. These retrofit assemblies include a frame that supports both a pane of glass and a blind assembly. The frame is attached over the frame of the existing doorlight such that the blind assembly is sandwiched between the pane of the assembly and the existing doorlight. Screws are typically used to attach the assembly to the doorlight and/or the door. One particularly good example of a retrofit assembly is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,996,668 issued Aug. 14, 1998 to DeBlock et al.
Retrofit units are superior to the simple attachment of a blind assembly first because the retrofit units protect the blinds from wear and tear and encase the cords of the blind assembly. Freely hanging cords can be a hazard to children and pets. Second, the retrofit unit confines the blind and prevents the blind from swinging into the door as the door is opened and closed or during high winds, thus preventing damage to the blind and the door. Finally, the encased window blind is more aesthetically pleasing than a traditionally hung window blind; and the encased blind requires cleaning less frequently, if ever.
Despite the advantages of these systems, there is room for improvement. First, the cords in the units can become tangled if the blind is permitted to free fall within the unit and/or if the unit is inverted (e.g. prior to or during installation). Second, the mechanism of the units often are visible along the sides or edges, contributing to an unsightly appearance. Third, the units require a considerable amount of time to install. Fourth, the fasteners for the units leave permanent marks (e.g. holes) in the face of the door, which are unsightly if the retrofit unit is removed. Fifth, stocking of units of blinds having different colors creates a significant inventory issue. Sixth, replacing a blind in a unit is extremely difficult, if not impossible. This can be a problem if a consumer wishes to change the color of the blind assembly or if a defective blind must be replaced. A consumer usually replaces the entire unit if they wish to change the color of the blind.
The present invention overcomes the noted problems by providing a an improved retrofit doorlight blind assembly having several novel features.
In a first aspect of the invention, the operator mechanism for the raise/lower feature includes gears and a toothed drive belt to ensure positive engagement of the drive mechanism. More particularly, a first gear drives the blind operator rod; a second gear provides an idler, and the toothed belt is looped around the two gears to provide the driving mechanism.
In a second aspect of the invention, the frame includes multipurpose blind guides. First, the guides have a C-shaped section that surrounds the edges of the blind to guide the blind during raising and lowering. Second, the guides secured the glass panel within the frame. Third, the guides hide the mechanism from view. And, fourth, the guides reinforce the frame.
In a third aspect of the invention, the assembly includes an improved mounting system for mounting the retrofit assembly over a doorlight. More specifically, the mounting system includes a top bracket that is secured behind the top of the doorlight frame on which the assembly is easily hung. The system also include latches that lock behind a lower portion of the doorlight frame to secure the bottom of the assembly.
In a fourth aspect of the invention, the blind snap-fits into the assembly frame so that the blind is easily attached to and detached from the frame. Specifically, the blind assembly includes a catch that snaps into a slot on the header. This feature reduces inventory, because assemblies can be made to order by snapping any one of a plurality of blinds (e.g. having a desired feature such as color) into a common frame. This feature also facilitates subsequent changes to the assembly, such as replacing a blind having one feature with a blind have a different feature.
In a fifth aspect of the invention, the blind actuator rod includes an improved technique for securing the actuator cords. More specifically, small barrels are mounted transversely in the rod; and the actuator cords are secured within the barrels. This technique eliminates the prior art need to glue the cords to the barrel, with the attendant manufacturing difficulties and costs.
These and other objects, advantages, and features of the invention will be more readily understood and appreciated by reference to the detailed description of the preferred embodiment and the drawings.